


All You Need is a Needle and a Friend

by mymeanttofind



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymeanttofind/pseuds/mymeanttofind
Summary: Lettie stumbles upon Phillip huddled in a corner, little does she know he's about to change someone's life and needs her help.





	All You Need is a Needle and a Friend

“You’re doing it wrong.” Phillip heard a smug voice ring above him, in his little hiding place under the props no one used anymore. The footsteps soon approached him and Phillip groaned leaning back from his handy work, a grin plastered on Lettie’s face as Phillip blushed looking up.

‘It’s not that easy to sew.” Phillip mumbled as he threw down the red jacket, needle and thread. Lettie chuckled to herself as she made herself comfortable opposite her ringleader.  
“Why are you trying to fix a little rip yourself now huh? After 3 years Phillip of one of us fixing your torn costumes, I question why you’d start to fix them now.” Lettie shook her head laughing as Phillip’s cheeks burned deeper and deeper red.

“Ooh, I sense a story…. Tell Auntie Lettie.” She giggles to herself leaning closer to the ever-darkening Phillip as he tries to clear his throat.  
“I had an idea” he mumbles almost ashamed, “that during the show of Anne’s and I two year anniversary” he reaches into his pocket shaking, “to propose to her.” Finally, the smug grin fell off Lettie’s face as she gasped in awe of the ring that Phillip held up, that simply caught the light at every angle.

“Oh Phillip, it’s wonderful.” Lettie always felt warm inside when she thought of the relationship between Anne and Phillip. The moment their love had been planted, seeing it grow day by day, from shy glances to giggles in dark corners when they thought no one was looking, to Phillip now proposing, truly the two of them made Lettie’s heart sing.  
“So I thought to keep the ring safe, I’d sew a special pocket in my jacket, until the moment I needed it.” Lettie could barely hear Phillip from how quietly he was speaking, his cheeks practically as deep as his jacket as he spoke. “You think it’s a stupid idea don’t you.” Phillip was starting to stand to leave when Lettie yanked him back down.

“It is the most wonderful idea Mr Carlyle, so let’s get that pocket sewn hmmm?” She smiles with such warm eyes Phillip immediately feels himself relax as he nods passing over the jacket to Lettie as she finishes off his work with impeccable stitching, her hands so graceful Phillip found himself almost in a trance as she worked. The two of them gently slipped in the ring, before Lettie stitched a button at the top to keep it firmly in place. She made Phillip try it on, and from the outside against his chest, it looked so smooth as if nothing was there that even Lettie was proud of herself.

“Thank you, for everything Lettie.” The loving look in Phillip’s eyes told Lettie he wasn’t just talking about the pocket. She shook her head softly pulling him into a tight hug.  
“Promise to never break her heart.” Is all Lettie could muster, tears coming to her eyes before they both parted, Lettie, watching a twitchy Phillip run off to the office to hide the special jacket until it was needed the following week. Lettie couldn’t help but smile as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Those two were special, almost like stars. And she swore that till her graveyard she would protect them both.


End file.
